Death Butterfly
by Yunna Zee
Summary: Prolog  During a mission to capture a crystal wanted by the witch Scorpia, Kid meets a beautiful female reaper. Problem is she doesn't know anything about herself, or why she was trapped inside of a crystal protected by magic.
1. Prolog The Death Goddess

**ooo**

* * *

><p><strong>Prolog<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>A<strong> soft smile spread across the woman's face as her golden eyes found those of her love's. Endless crimson wept from the wound over her heart, staining her kimono a deeper red tinged black. Her lovely white face showed no sign of the pain felt from the wound; her smile as sweet as the snow was white. As soft as the white flakes that fell to the earth, sprinkling so gently it was as if it were lighter than the smallest feather.

**H**is vision blurred, mixing the lovely face before him with the whiteness that floated between them. He was frozen, cursed with a shock so deep he could barely watch the scene before him without the loss of his wakefulness. She stood there, adorn in a black silk kimono decorated with crimson death butterflies. Her black and white hair pulled back into two separate ties fastened halfway down her back, in the right one her snow white tresses, the left the midnight black. Her face was so calm, white as the floating snow, liquid golden eyes that only brought the flowing gentleness of water to mind, fading soft pink lips.

**T**he death goddess spread her lips to speak her final words when her legs gave. Her body lay to her side, one arm resting near her upturned face, the other over her stomach, her legs curled in a little, eyes closed. She looked as if she were sleeping; if not for the crimson that slowly stained her lips and bled to the snow.

**ooo**

**T**he funeral drums beat to a rhythm that made the young death god's heart ache; he let the cold tears blur the rest of the world from behind his mask as the procession lead closer and closer to their destination. He wore what was expected, black and tattered the kimono fixed with the pictures of spirits rising and ascending to heaven swept around him, the white skull death mask hid his face from those around him. The wear was for the loved ones, meant to explain to dead's soul to leave this world and hide the faces of those that they might stay in this world for. He was the only to wear such though. She'd had no one, no one but him, him who had failed to save her…

**T**he body of the beautiful goddess lay out on the carrying table supported by four men from the four posts that lined each corner. Her tranquil white face raised to the heavens, her black and white hair spilled from the sides of the table, waving sadly as she was moved. She wore a white silk kimono, solid and unadorned in anything but the red silk under kimono and belt. It was like that of the black she'd worn at her time of death, flowing out around her ankles, fitting perfectly around her shoulders, sleeves swallowing her small hands.

**A**round her musicians played the funeral song, meant to assure her soul of what it saw when it looked down at the scene. Snow floated from the heavens trying to console the lonely heart of her loved one as they left the small village and made their way towards cliffs and sea.

**I**t all seemed to pass to quickly, why did life move on even in this day of mourning? All to soon he stood at the edge of the cliffs, far from the rest of the procession whom left him to her burial. The table to which her body lay sat not for form him, left there by the curriers, his heart felt as if it were being ripped apart within his chest as he stared at her.

**I**t was not the normal burial form what he would to for her; she was a goddess who deserved the burial she'd once said she'd wanted. But no matter the form, a grave, a fire, the water, they hurt just the same. So he found as he took her into his arms, her head rested against his shoulder as his arms gripped around her upper back and behind her knees. Her long flowing hair floated in the wind of the sea just as the snow did.

**A**s he lay one last mournful kiss to her lips, his mask left to the care of the snow covered ground, his heart felt as if it would leave him, and perhaps in some way it did. He carried her to the edge, tears falling more freely as he lifted her but a few inches and… She hovered over the cliffs edge only a moment the kimono and her hair floating around her making the scene all the more angelic and heart breaking. And then her body started to dissolve and form death butterflies that flew past on a gust of wind from the sea, and the young death god closed his eyes, his love leaving this world truly before him, and wept.


	2. Death Butterfly

Playlist: Red (Break Me Down) & (Fight Inside)

* * *

><p><strong>Death Butterfly<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>T<strong>hree figures stood near the blackened crystal as a fourth leaned against the vain dotted wall of the cave. Scorpia sneered at her three Kishin servants; she'd created them and conditioned them over the past three hundred years for just this. They would be her weapons against the Grim Reaper Death himself, and with her secret ace he would fall to her power without much of a real fight.

"**H**ey, mistress what is up with this crystal anyway?" Kona, the 'favorite' and considered leader in her absents, asked over the dummy dolls that she'd littered the cave floor with. "I don't get how a huge rock is going to help us in the fight."

**S**corpia's evil smile widened for a moment before vanishing into dominative neutrality. "It is nothing for you to worry about Kona, what that crystal holds will bring forth Death's demise and that is all that needs to be said." While any other child would press for more, Kona and his brothers, Kurd and Kale, were conditioned in much the way as the witch Medusa's child Crona was meant to. Unlike her fellow witch however Scorpia had succeeded in not only conditioning her three boy's but in turning them into Kishin. Though they were nowhere near as powerful as the Kishin that had once been sealed below Death City, after all they were not quite as old as he at only three hundred, but they were more powerful than any Kishin Egg would ever be.

**K**ona, the leader and eldest was tall muscular and quite the looker, chains wrapped around his arms and spikes jutted from his shoulders. His weapon form was that of a Morning-Star, a deadly spiked ball and chain once used by Knights in the medieval age.

**K**ale, the middle child was physically quite the opposite of his brother; while still tall he was lanky. With large glasses the size of saucers. His weapon form took on some sort of medieval style electric chair, to show this spiked restraints decorated his wrists and ankles and an oddly static like aura always hovered around him.

**K**urd, the youngest and least human looking of the trio was short and bulky, made of some rock like material that bumped his surface to where he barely resembled the form of a man. His weapon form took the shape of a prehistoric rock club.

"**K**ale, get to work on deactivating the shrine magic. It's lightning so you should have no trouble; Kurd after your brothers done you will excavate the crystal and flee with him. Listen to Kale's orders, and do not return to our meeting place until you are sure no one is following." The witch froze for a moment, as a large black scorpion made its way across the stone floor, without a word the witch picked the arthropod up and held it close to her face leveled on her open palm. A disturbing smile crept over the witches face as she communicated with her animal. It wasn't a moments exchange before the animal was let back to the ground as its master turned waving to her eldest as she pulled her hood up and made her way towards the entrance. "Kona, come. We have company."

**000**

"**K**id how much longer until we reach the cave anyway?" Liz asked, she was trying to hide her frustration and annoyance, but failed miserably. It was well into the triple digits, and so humid it was hard for the pistol to breath. This was no were near the New Yorker's normal climate, even in Nevada it wasn't this hot; with the lack of humidity she could still breath in Nevada at least. Not here though. And that was driving the pistol crazy, she'd already snapped at Patty once, something she deeply regretted and had not stopped apologizing for. Luckily Patty understood though, even she wasn't immune to the long time they'd spent in gun form or the hot humidity.

"**N**ot long, I can see the mountain form here." Kid was feeling the long flight as well; they had planned on stopping at the nearest town to rest up and get ready for the fight that was sure to come but it was looking as though they wouldn't have time.

**T**he mountain they'd been sent to was supposed to be deserted; they'd gathered information about a scorpion witch that was after a crystal that was locked by shrine magic within a cave that ran deep within the mountain. The locals said it was a demon that was locked within the crystal, but no one really knew. So Kid had offered to go after this witch, whatever it was she was after was definitely not a good thing.

"**S**o, symmetrical." Kid's large golden eyes wondered at the mouth of the cave. Outside of the cave large pillars stood etched with odd symbols and carvings, rope probably older than Lord Death himself was the only barrier seen by a mortal eye. But to those trained the presence of magic would have been noticeable, but to Kid's dismay he neither felt nor saw any magic influencing the rope. It was so startling he seemed to forget the symmetry as he studied the rope and cave mouth more closely. Later he'd be glad he'd done so, if he hadn't he'd have missed the unsymmetrical spiked ball that was heading straight for his head—and that wouldn't have been such a good thing.

**K**id only just dodged the Morning-Star ball as it grazed the side of his cheek. Though it was enough to get him riled up, only one cut, so asymmetrical those bastards would pay! It was automatic to balance and fire back into the mouth of the cave. Another spiked ball came from the blackness of the cave and he dodged but as the spiked menace flew past him something else caught his eye, silver and linked. The balls were attached to chains that lead back into the cave. It hit Kid about a second before the first ball was pulled back to wrap its chain around his torso and burry its spikes into the muscle of his lower back missing his spine by only inches.

"**K**ID!" Liz and Patty shouted in unison. Kid ignored their worry as he strained against the chains to position Patty just behind him, it hurt to look back and stretch his back muscles but he managed it, firing just in time to save himself from the second Morning-Star ball. Which landed in the moss covered ground feet from him before being pulled back into the darkness of the cave. "Kid are you okay?" Liz asked worried.

"**I**'m fine." Though he was pretty sure he wasn't actually, the Morning-Star was still wrapped around him and imbedded inside his back, and from the new little tug he just felt he was pretty sure whoever wielded the weapon was trying to pull him closer. Kid only had a moment to decide, stand ground or go after the unknown. In the end the stabbing pain in his lower back made the choice for him.

**J**umping off the ground and using the pull of the chain to accelerate himself Kid launched off of the ground and just about flew towards his attacker. Landing sideway, one foot on the brutes shoulder the other on his upper calf Kid fired both Thompson sisters at his stomach. The spikes loosened and Kid managed to slip out of the chain, he figured he'd have a good amount of bruising from the chain but didn't have time to dwell on the thought as another spiked ball was thrown at his head. His enemy seemed virtually unaffected by the earlier fire.

**K**ona swung the spiked ball, the chains wrapped around his arms which he used like the handle to direct the five pound spiked death ball. It had hurt when the strip haired boy fired the guns into his stomach but he didn't pay any mind. Mistress had told him what to do and he wouldn't dare to let a little bruising get in the way of her instructions.

**D**odging the second round and recoil of the balls Kid raised his guns to fire again when a mass of blackness shot out from behind the enemy and barreled towards him. He dodged the first, and the second body, barely looking to confirm that the masses of darkness took on human childlike shapes, before having to dodge the next. He fired at the third that came to him and it quickly unraveled and revealed the Kishin egg it harbored. Spinning Kid took out the other two dummy dolls leaving nothing but unraveling darkness and a red glow from the Kishin eggs before turning and firing more rounds at the masses that moved unnaturally quick, their joints moved at odd angles that sent a chill up the young death god's back.

**K**id didn't notice the shadows that started to leak together and come to form a human shape until it was almost to late, he just managed to move out of the line of a critical injury but his left arm still ended up taking a bone breaking hit as the witch kicked. He countered with a shot that continued out of the mouth of the cave, before the witch kicked again and he had to dodge back. She was suspended on thin air it seemed, turning this way and that, kicking here, a tail jutting out from behind her there. By the time Kid realized she was driving him back towards the dolls and weapon she was suspended upside down hands clasped in front of her as if she were praying, her feet crossed Indian style, and four scorpion tails rattling behind her dripping a sickly green toxin.

**S**lowly they ended up in the large room Kid having ended up fighting off the witch with one sister, the dolls with the other, and dodging the spiked balls as best he could. That was about the time one of his shots missed a doll and hit the large, deep purple almost black crystal that another Kishin seemed to be excavating.

**T**he fighting came to a halt.

**S**pider web fractures grew from the impact point. A black mass within the crystal seemed to swirl and expand; it pushed against the crystal forcing pieces to fall and shatter as they hit the ground. Kid's eyes widened. He. Had. Just. Let. A. DEMON. Out.

**T**he witch and Kishin quickly scrambled to back away from the crystal. "Scorpion, scorpion, spider eater scorpion, goddess scorpion." The Scorpia chanted her fingers waving out at her sides and snapping shut and open like pincers.

**T**he three brothers hid behind her as the crystal shattered and the mass floated forwards and began to take shape. "Be gone…witch." It was a female voice that sounded out from the mass. And then the world exploded into darkness for a moment before subsiding. Kid stood just where he had before, but the witch and Kishin were nowhere in sight. His gaze shifted to where the mass had been but met with golden eyes. She was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen, a white and red old funeral kimono adorn her small frame, black and white hair that floated freely around her form. She was…a reaper?

"**D**eath?" She looked at him, her arm reached out to him, something Kid had never seen in his life feeling her eyes, and then, she collapsed unconscious on the cave floor.

* * *

><p>AN: If you find any mistakes, please let me know where so that I can fix them. (I didn't see any but you can't catch everything on your own. Heh)


	3. Death Candy

Playlist: Black Paper Moon by (Tommy Heavenly6) English Version

* * *

><p><strong>Death Candy<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>P<strong>op, pop, pop. The amnesia girl set to popping the bubbles of the bath that the nice blonde had drawn for her. Her wide golden eyes skimmed across the large, weirdly symmetrical bathroom. She'd never seen anything like it before, what little memory she had of the world she'd come from revealed huts no larger than the bathroom, washtubs were a luxury, and even they were wooden. Not this smooth white tub the blond girl had called porcelain. It was, as if she'd gone to heaven, the water was warmer than any she'd ever remembered drawing and it had taken no boiling. There were salts and bubbles and smells so sweet the girl thought she would come out smelling like a meadow goddess. And it was so bright! Lights like the sun were on over head on the roof of the room, and at night! She'd never seen anything so, otherworldly.

Pop, pop, pop. More bubbles fell to the mercy of the girl as she blew them from her cupped palms, giggling. She did it again, with the same soft feminine giggles. The girl had no memories of herself, no memories of her past, and barely enough memories of the world she'd been in to know that this time was far, far into the future. Yet. She was so easily made happy by bubbles. While not at all odd to the girl, to Kid, whom stood just outside of the bathroom door listening to her joy filled laughter with a bundle of clothes that Liz had given him to give to the girl in his arms, it was very weird indeed.

After the girl had passed out, Kid had freaked out about her hair, which was, well, asymmetrical. Black on one side, white on the other, and bangs that were different lengths, Liz and Patty had ended up carrying the both of them out of the cave and calling for a ride to come get them. After that someone had called his father into some sort of meeting that was super important apparently—which means in short—Kid had gotten stuck with the asymmetrical girl. Who they later learned had amnesia, she didn't know who she was, what she was, what her name was, where she came from, or well—anything. She knew she must have come from a distant time period judging from the differences of the world she remembered and the world she had awoken to. But that, that was it.

Taking a deep breath Kid knocked on the door, feeling a little bad for stopping her cute laughter. Clearing his throat Kid opened his mouth to speak, however the breath he had taken in left him in a gasp as the door swung open and large golden eyes stared up at him. "Yes?" She was standing there, naked—well okay she was covered in so many bubbles she might as well have been wearing a robe—but that was beside the point.

Nose bleeding Kid held out the cloths Liz had given him and looked down at the ground, refusing to look at the naked girl standing just in the doorway of his bathroom. No, no he was a death god—young but still—he would not fall victim to the stupid whims of adolescent minds and look at the girl. Besides, she was asymmetrical, and the little death god's OCD prevented him from thinking _anything_ asymmetrical could really truly be beautiful.

The girl smiled and took the clothes, closing the door she threw the clothes on a table and jumped back into the tub. Leaving a very flushed, confused, and slightly turned on Kid standing in the hallway. It's not like the young death god could hold anything against her hair, his own jet black perfectly symmetrically cut locks had three white horizontal stripes adorning the left side. This of course was the bane of his existence; it didn't matter how many times he dyed it they always came back.

With a deep steadying sigh the young death god stepped back away from the door and started back down the hallway and on to the first floor to the kitchen where he found his two pistols, the Thompson sisters, Liz and Patty. They'd first met upon the two sisters attempting to mug him on the streets of New York, where he happened upon seeing the two were twin pistols in weapon form, after that the three had become inseparable

Liz, the eldest of the three, was sitting at the kitchen table; cold coffee in one hand while the other played with the pages of the magazine sitting in front of her. Her dark blond hair reaching down to her mid back, and her dark blue eyes never left the pages of her magazine.

Patty, the younger Thompson, was busy playing cook with a plushy giraffe—translation: she was making a huge mess with a plushy giraffe. Her pixy blonde hair and blue eyes were much brighter than those of her sister's, a fact that along with the realization that her younger sister's breast size was much bigger than her own annoyed the eldest sibling to no end.

"Patty what in the world are you doing!" It wasn't a question really, Kid knew exactly what his weapon was doing, but did she really HAVE to do it in the kitchen? On his clean counters? Where he knew she'd not clean it up after finishing, no she'd leave that asymmetrical mess there for HIM to clean.

Patty's head bobbed as she looked from the mess of mashed potatoes and red Play-Doh up to her miester. "Oh hi ya Kid!" She smiled broadly at the teen as his face slowly turned a few shades redder. "Wanna play with me and Giraffy!" Smile growing broader she held out the giraffe plushy twirling it left and right with enthusiasm.

Kid was about to yell at his weapon again when a streak of black came flying out from behind him somewhere in the vicinity of the stairs, it collided with his back with a squeal and marble white limbs wrapped around his neck and waist in a death grip. The young girl was still dripping wet, having only just dressed when the boy had come through the bathroom window; she'd screamed and taken flight as quickly as possible. Only stopping when she saw the back of the nice boy with the stripes who'd saved her. She'd jumped upon his back still screaming and laced her arms and legs around the other Shinigami for protection.

"Yahoo! The great God Black Star has arrived!" The girl didn't like how loud the boy was, or arrogant. She'd seen the star tattoo on his shoulder, though she didn't remember at what time in her life or of what significance it held. But if all those with this tattoo acted the same as this boy she was sure it was not of a good nature.

"Black Star." The voice that came from the other death god was slightly annoyed as he turned around to glare at the blue spiky haired boy standing atop his staircase railings. "You—you pervert! How could you sneak up on a woman while she's in the bath!" Kid's golden eyes narrowed even more as he noticed how the blue haired loud mouth was standing…

Liz watched with slight boredom as Kid started his rant about symmetry, the other Shinigami was still wrapped around him with her face buried into the back of his neck. She was a small girl, with no build that would have fit into either her or Patty's clothes, so instead she wore a white button down of kids, with a pair of black pants that looked torn at the bottom and black and white checker board suspenders with Shinigami mask buttons that Kid never wore anymore. Really she was wearing one of his old Halloween outfits, but on this girl it looked more normal then on Liz's symmetry obsessed miester.

Glancing back at her sister Liz smiled, Patty was still playing in the potatoes and Play-douh which had driven Kid so insane not a minute ago. Really Liz thought it was cute, though yes she did dread the mess—but it wasn't as though she'd be the one cleaning it up.

"Scary…" Voice lowered to almost a whimper she gripped harder to Kid. Her eyes tightened shut and she nuzzled closer to him. "Loud boy is scary."

"What you say?" Black Star glared down at the little girl before letting out a loud wholesome laugh to shake the rafters. "Of course the great Black Star would be scary to you! I mean how could a big star like me not be admired and feared just for his very presence!"

As 'the great Black Star' continued his raving, Kid slowly set to dethatching the female reaper from his form. She came with less resistance than Kid had expected. "Are you alright?" He asked as she stepped to the floor and stood before him. The girl nodded, her right hand held the sleeve of her white shirt—which Kid recognized as his own immediately—and covered her small pink lips with it.

"What are we going to call her?" Liz who had sauntered into the hall upon finishing her coffee asked. The magazine still clutched in her hand, she rolled it up. "Since she doesn't remember her own name. Or have you any ideas kiddo?" She looked at the female reaper, who promptly shook her head violently. Whatever her name was she'd forgotten it very easily.

"I think she should pick. What would you like to be called?" Kid tried to ignore the twinges he got from looking at her. Miss colored hair, different length bangs, one arm up the other to her side. It pulled at every law of symmetry, however he had to admit, she was kind of cute… if he wasn't looking at her with OCD eyes… what was he thinking? No, she was one of the ugliest things he'd ever seen everything about her was asymmetrical!

"Um…" Suddenly put on the spot the young female itched to run, she didn't like the attention she was suddenly receiving. Fidgeting she looked everywhere, anywhere for something to name herself to relieve the pressure. There was a potted plant in that corner, no help, the floor, the staircase, the porcelain wash tub, nothing came to her even though so many words kept popping into her head. That's when she saw it, the name printed on Liz's magazine. _'Mizore Furikawa'_, she was a leading singer apparently. And it was a name wasn't it? That's all she needed to make them stop staring right? "M-Mizore… is fine!" The pressure suddenly released but eyes till on her Mizure paled, overcome by her urge to run again and turned tail to flee the scene as quickly as her paper white legs would carry her.

Kid and Liz stared at each other for a moment slightly put off. In the background 'the great Black Star' continued his ravings of glory and towards the kitchen the smoke alarm blared suddenly. Patty having attempted to cook the Play-dough and potato whilst unsupervised.

* * *

><p><strong>N<strong>ot far from the house of the great Lord Death four figures stood under the bow of a great white ash tree. The Kishin brothers and their mother watched, silently. "Soon, my sweet Death you will fall. I have made sure of this." Scorpia smiled wickedly as hundreds of hissing scorpions writhed within the darkness around them.

"The pawns have been set, and the queen das been laid. What will you do now Lord Death? He, ha, ha hahahaha!" Her laughter reaching out into the night Scorpia and her children vanished from Death City their war finally set in motion.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry it took me so long to update. I don't know when I'll update the next chapter but I'll try to make it soon. Also be ready because coming soon to my FictionPress account I'll be adding the reason I've not had much time for Death Butterfly. A original story of my own. So be ready for that to come some time in the near future. ^-^


End file.
